mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Heronimus Von Stratton
Captain Heronimus Von Stratton Edit Talk0 | RealName = Captain Heronimus Von Stratton | Current Alias ;Captain Heronimus Drago, = of space of the Deep Space,The Flying Dutchman of Space. | Aliases = Flying Dutchman, The of space, Flying Dutchman's of spaceCaptain of the HMSS Black Albatross.| Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Legion of the Unliving, Pawn of Count Mestopheles Shaitanus, Pawn of Kang the Conquerer, Ally of Colonel Ramirez, The Peoples Liberation Army, Colonel McCloskey| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616| Base Of Operations = Some Netherworld, formerly Limbo, Count Mestopheles Shaitanus's branch of "Hell" | Gender= Male| Height = 6'0" | Weight = 190 lbs| Weight2 = Eyes ;Steely blue = (left only); Formerly Brown| platimun white Unusual Features ; beard = One Eye; Eye patch| Character Reference | Citizenship = Dutch| Marital Status = | Occupation = Former Ship Captain| Education = | Origin = | Birth of Birth = Den Haag, Holland| Creators = | First = City of Neitherweird Vol 1 8 | HistoryText Mestopheles Shaitanus,” still yearns for the destruction of The Silver Surfer feels Mestopheles Shaitanus’s ire – he is subjected to an almost unbearable pain in his head which is followed by the tell-tale scent of brimstone and fire. In order to fulfill his insatiable need to own the Silver Surfer,Mestopheles Shaitanus finds a random evil spell weaver and uses him as a bridge to summon . . . the Flying Dutchman. =23 The Flying Dutchman's of space was summoned by Count Mestopheles Shaitanus and promised freedom from limbo if he destroyed the City of Neitherweird. Warped by Count Mestopheles Shaitanus 's dark mental conditioning and given a slave collar,that adhere 23 his will to the now cursed ship, of the HMSS Albatross –similar to the Titans are slave symbiotes to their vessels the Gravis-Rho.the Flying the Black Albatross 's of space was now stronger and had better weaponry, after pursuing the City of Neitherweird through the Temporal Space.Eventually Captain Heronimus Von Stratton and the crew of the HMSS Albatross met up with and battled,with the City of Neitherweird’s defences. prevailed due to the Flying the Black Albatross 's of space betraying Count Mestopheles Shaitanus, The City of Neitherweird shed a tear for the tortured and trapped soul of the Flying the Black Albatross 's of space, and in turn he was released from the bondage of Limbo. roaming the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. In the story, his original purpose was to carry souls of those who died at deep space and adrift in coffins. from this world to the next on his vessel. He was charged with this duty by his one true love, a sea goddess named Calypso Saturnis. For every ten years at sea he could spend one day on land to be with her. Ten years after first being charged with the duty, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton prepared to be reunited with his true love, but became heartbroken and enraged when she did not show. Unable to deal with the sadness of Calypso Saturnis's betrayal,makes a deal with Count Mestopheles Shaitanus to destroy Calypso Saturnis. Count Mestopheles Shaitanus.operates on Heronimus Von Stratton cut out his damaged heart and replaced it with a artificial one.The Count placed the original one in a chest, burying it on the plague island Isla Cruces. This chest became known as the Dead Man's Chest, the primary object being sought after in the second film. Count Mestopheles Shaitanus also repairs much Captain Von Strattons body,giving artificial limbs similar to the techno organic ones used by Imperial Delkhon Warriors. Captain Von Strattons right damaged eye is fitted with a Macroscopic Eye and Eye Patch. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton then boards his ship,carries out his duties, and instead ruled the seas as a tyrant with a damned crew bound by oath to serve aboard the the Black Albatross for one hundred years each. Because Captain Heronimus Von Stratton and his crew broke their oath on the Calypso Saturnis the Black Albatross to ferry lost souls, a curse slowly transformed them into sea monsters. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton was born in Scotland; nothing is known about his youth. He fell madly in love with Calypso Saturnis, the "heathen goddess" of the sea who gave him the charge of ferrying souls who died at sea to the "other side," Fiddler's Green.13 Calypso Saturnis gave Captain Heronimus Von Stratton the Black Albatross to accomplish this task. Her reason for this is unknown. She swore that after ten years she would meet him and they would spend one day together before he returned to his duties. He kept to his charge for ten years, knowing he would see his love again. Calypso Saturnis however, after those ten years, failed to show up because of her capricious nature, which had drawn Captain Heronimus Von Stratton to her in the first place.12 Enraged and heartbroken, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton turned the Pirate Brethren against her, saying that if she were removed from the world, they would be able to claim the seas for themselves. They assembled in the First Brethren Court and Captain Heronimus Von Stratton taught them how to imprison her into her human bonds (Tia Dalma); the Court agreed with him to imprison her forever.14 Captain Heronimus Von Stratton then proceeded to become a slave to ship and crew and place it in the "Dead Man's Chest". Containing a powerful lock, the Chest was sealed and placed within a larger wooden chest along with Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' numerous love letters to Calypso Saturnis and all other items having to do with her, except his matching musical locket. This was then buried on Isla Cruces, a plague island. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton then departed, keeping his unique double-stemmed key to the Chest with him at all times. Since then, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton has abandoned his post and sailed the seas, making deals and doing as he pleased. Though immortal, his disregard for his duty brought punishment, mutating him into a parody of humanity, and with him, his ship, and whomsoever served on it. His crew is lured into service by the notion that they can forestall their "final judgment" for 100 years by serving aboard the Dutchman, however, they don't know that they will slowly mutate into creatures like Captain Heronimus Von Stratton until they are essentially barnacles on the ship's hull, ultimately useless. The lore of the "feared Black Albatross" begins as Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' eerie ship sailed about destroying ships to recruit for crew. With his supernatural power, he becomes ruler of the oceans' realm and comes to command the Kraken, a feared mythological sea monster. the Flying the Black Albatross 's of space was now stronger and had better weaponry, after pursuing the City of Neitherweird through the Temporal Space.Eventually Captain Heronimus Von Stratton and the crew of the HMSS Albatross met up with and battled,with the City of Neitherweird’s defences. prevailed due to the Flying the Black Albatross 's of space betraying Count Mestopheles Shaitanus, The City of Neitherweird shed a tear for the tortured and trapped soul of the Flying the Black Albatross 's of space, and in turn he was released from the bondage of Limbo. roaming the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. In the book series about Commander Jackson Starkson Ulyseus Stark's earlier adventures, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton shows interest in the Sword of Cortes, also sought by Jackson Stark. He is a minor character, but finally appears in the cliff-hanger ending to book 7 as Jackson Stark and his crew encounter the Black Albatross. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton also appears in the prequel book about Jackson Stark 's first years as a captain. He helps the Brethren Court to identify the traitor among them, who turns out to be Borya Palachnik, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea.15 After Cutler Beckett sank Commander Jackson Starkson Ulyseus Stark's ship, the Wicked Wench, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton approaches Stark with a deal: Captain Heronimus Von Stratton will raise the Wench back from Davy Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' Locker, allowing Stark to be captain for 13 years if Stark agrees to serve on The Hmss Black Albatross for 100 years.16 Contents hide • 1 Dead Man's Chestsource | editbeta • 2 At World's Endsource | editbeta • 3 Characterization • 4 Characterizationsource | editbeta o 4.1 Personalitysource | editbeta o 4.2 Powers and abilitiessource | editbeta • 5 Recommended Readings= 1 Dead Man's Chestsource | editbeta Edit Main article: The Hmss Black Albatross Dead Man’s Heart The character of Captain Captain Heronimus Von Stratton is introduced in The Hmss Black Albatross Dead Man’s Heart ; the time now being 13 years later, he seeks to claim Stark's soul. It becomes clear that Commander Jackson Stark son Ulyseus Stark and Cutler Beckett are after the Dead Man's Chest and its key; one to buy time against Captain Heronimus Von Stratton and the other to secure Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' power over the seas (respectively). After several events (none including Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ), Stark and the the Black Albatross arrive at what seems to be The Hmss Black Albatross , but is really a merchant ship destroyed by the Kraken. The real the Black Albatross rises from the sea and captures the men on board, including Will Turner, who was tricked there by Stark.\ Captain Heronimus Von Stratton makes his first appearance as he approaches the fearful crew and asks, "Do you fear death?", his catchphrase. After one frightened sailor answers that he will serve, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton responds mockingly, his crew then proceeding to laugh. He realises that Will is on the ship because of Jackson Stark and, after spotting Stark on the overlooking Pearl, he teleports to the ship. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton confronts Stark about their expired deal, and refuses to accept Jackson Stark's excuse that he was only captain for two years until Barbossa's mutiny, stating that he was "a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless", and also reminds him of his constant self-introduction as "Captain Commander Jackson Starkson Ulyseus Stark". Jackson Stark strikes up a deal with Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ; Jackson Stark will be spared enslavement on the the Black Albatross if he brings Captain Heronimus Von Stratton one hundred souls to replace his own within the next three days. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton accepts, removes the black spot from Jackson Stark's hand, and retains Will, keeping him as a "good faith payment." 12Captain Heronimus Von Stratton and some of the The Hmss Black Albatross crew after Will challenges him to Liar's Dice. While on the Dutchman23, Will challenges Captain Heronimus Von Stratton at a game of liar's dice, the purpose of which was to find out where Captain Heronimus Von Stratton hides the key to the Chest. The stakes for which they gambled were Will's soul for an eternity of service, against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Although Will was saved by his losing father, Bootstrap Bill, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton did give Will a glimpse of where he kept the key to the Chest. The next morning, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton realizes the key is gone and summons the Kraken to destroy the ship carrying Turner, forcing Bootstrap Bill Turner to watch the scene; the the Black Albatross then sails to Isla Cruces to stop Stark from getting the Chest. Arriving, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton sent his crew to retrieve the Chest; they return to him with it. The the Black Albatross then goes after the the Black Albatross , and shoots at the Pearl but is outrun anyway and pretends to give up. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton summons the Kraken instead and it attacks the ship, finally pulling it down ontoCaptain Von Stratton ' Locker along with Commander Jackson Starkson Ulyseus Stark as Captain Heronimus Von Stratton surveys. He afterwards opens the Chest only to find his heart missing, it having been taken by James Norrington. Shocked and believing that Commander Jackson Starkson Ulyseus Stark took the heart with him toCaptain Von Stratton ' Locker, he screams "Damn you, Commander Jackson Starkson Ulyseus Stark!" 2 At World's Endsource | editbeta Edit Main article:At Neitherweird’s End See also: Cutler Beckett Bill Nighy returns as Captain Heronimus Von Stratton inAt Neitherweird’s End , now being under the control of Cutler Beckett for the use of the East India Trading Company. Lord Beckett who really had the heart with him, forces Captain Heronimus Von Stratton to make an alliance with the EITC by having gunmen shoot Captain Heronimus Von Stratton 's heart should he disobey; and Mercer, a henchman of Beckett's, names Captain Heronimus Von Stratton "a loose cannon". Beckett also orders Captain Heronimus Von Stratton to sink pirate ships in the seas but is infuriated when Captain Heronimus Von Stratton uses his habit of leaving no one alive in the process; Beckett wants prisoners to interrogate about the Bretheren Court of Pirates. To ensure Captain Heronimus Von Stratton would obey, Beckett also ordered him to kill the Kraken in case he attempted to use it against him. 17 Lord Beckett afterwards orders Captain Heronimus Von Stratton to seek and attack the Pirate Lord, Sao Feng; Captain Heronimus Von Stratton subsequently kills Sao and captures Elizabeth Swann, who had been named captain by Sao Feng upon his death.18\ When Admiral James Norrington dies on board the the Black Albatross freeing prisoners, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton claims Norrington's sword (originally crafted by Will Turner) after he attempted to kill Captain Heronimus Von Stratton . Captain Heronimus Von Stratton then attempts mutiny and has his men kill the Company's marines on The Hmss Black Albatross . However,Mercer organizes a defense on the Chest which includes Mullroy and Murtogg aiming a cannon at it, forcing Captain Heronimus Von Stratton to continue under Beckett's service.19 Beckett later summons Captain Heronimus Von Stratton to his ship, theEndeavour, where Captain Heronimus Von Stratton confronts Will Turner again and divulges the truth of his own story while learning of Commander Jackson Starkson Ulyseus Stark's escape from the Locker. The three men then plan to arrive at Shipwreck Cove.14 34HumanCaptain Von Stratton . Captain Heronimus Von Stratton later confronts Calypso Saturnis , locked in the brig of the the Black Albatross ; here, the two former lovers engage in a poignant conversation wherein several crucial subplots between the two are revealed, such as the reasons for which Calypso Saturnis did not meet him after Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' first decade of service on the HMSS Black Albatross and the subsequent mutation ofCaptain Von Stratton . 12 Calypso Saturnis touches his chest, and Captain Heronimus Von Stratton is briefly seen in his original human form (also portrayed by Bill Nighy), which bears striking similarities to his grotesque appearance, including a long and full beard with multiple braids parallel to his facial tentacles.12 Captain Heronimus Von Stratton , despite his attempts to hate her, seems unable to truly do so and instead tells her that his heart will always belong to her. Calypso Saturnis says that after her release, she will fully give her love to him and will help him fight the Brethren Court.12However, Will Turner later reveals to her that Captain Heronimus Von Stratton had revealed how to enslave her to the Brethren Court. After the parley between Beckett, Turner, and Captain Heronimus Von Stratton with Swann, Hector Barbossa, and Stark, the HMSS Black Albatross and the the Black Albatross sail into battle as flagships for their sides.2021 A monstrous maelstrom (caused by the now-free Calypso Saturnis) forms between them and both enter it, engaging in an epic battle. During the battle Captain Heronimus Von Stratton kills Mercer and retrieves the key to the Chest. After Mercer is dead, he fights Commander Jackson Starkson Ulyseus Stark for his Chest – an intense sword fight atop the mast of the Dutchman23.21 In the end of the battle, Jackson Stark acquires both the Chest and the key while Captain Heronimus Von Stratton battles Will and Elizabeth. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton quickly overpowers Elizabeth, and is subsequently impaled through the back by Will before he can finish her off. Undaunted, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton bends the tip of Will's sword so he cannot remove it and kicks him aside; realizing their relationship, he holds Will at sword-point, asking if he fears death. Jackson Stark asks "Do you?" holding the heart and a sword in the other hand and taunts him in a desperate bid to save Will. Before Jackson Stark can stab the heart, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton thrusts and twists his sword deep into Will's chest, Jackson Stark visibly shocked. Suddenly Will's father jumps upon Captain Heronimus Von Stratton to fight him and briefly overpowers Captain Heronimus Von Stratton , but is quickly defeated. Moments later, Stark helps Turner put his hand on his broken sword and plunge it into Captain Von Stratton ' beating heart, mortally wounding him. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton staggers backwards and looks up into the sky, in which a blast of lightning is visible.22 The heart stops beating and Captain Heronimus Von Stratton then dies, his last word being "Calypso Saturnis." He then tumbles backwards off the ship, and falls into the still raging maelstrom. 3 Characterization 4.1 Personality[ Captain Heronimus Von Stratton is a character written to be highly ruthless and sadistic particularly to his crew, believing that every human should suffer in the afterlife with much pain.23 This is shown by his proclamation of "Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?!". In addition, though he often demands good faith and payment from those he makes deals with, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton is treacherous and cannot be counted on to do the same. Despite Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' vicious nature, his character has appeared to be deeply influenced by situations involving love and passion, as a result of the ruined relationship he had with Calypso Saturnis, the sea goddess, in the past.1422 As revealed in At World's End, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' character fell madly in love with the goddess Calypso Saturnis.12 His character's passionate nature is rarely shown to others, such as when he plays his theme on the pipe organ whilst shedding a single tear over Calypso Saturnis and ultimately meeting her aboard the the Black Albatross .12 In the films, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton possesses a locket that plays a distinguishable melody, and he is known to play the same melody on his pipe organ.1217 This melody is also his character's theme, and can be heard throughout the film's score. It comes in two variations: The soundtrack version and the film version. The soundtrack version is never heard in its full splendor during the film (only in the end credits), and its melody is heard only in Dead Man's Chest. The film version is played in both films multiple times, and is heard last during the climax of the film. Because Captain Heronimus Von Stratton and Calypso Saturnis own matching locket musicboxes, Tia Dalma's theme is similar to that ofCaptain Von Stratton , albeit in a different arrangement. 4.2 Powers and abilities See also: Flying Dutchman of Space andHMSS Kraken Davy Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' character was given a large arsenal of supernatural abilities at his disposal. Though normally relying on the strength of his crew, ship, and the Kraken, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton has proven quite powerful on his own. He is seen in At Neitherweird’s End as a brilliantly skilled swordsman and was able to break Commander Jackson Starkson Ulyseus Stark's sword with his crab-claw hand as well as defeat everybody that opposed him. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton and the crew of the the HMSS Black Albatross capable of teleportation on board other vessels and floatting cities,like Neitherweird,depending their a compatable Jump Point Stargate close by to jump toward and the gate system,will accept their codes-found with the gates code padd or Jump Bracret.Otherwise, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton and the crew of the the HMSS Black Albatross are locked out. the HMSS Black Albatross and .Heronimus Von Stratton and the crew of the HMSS Albatross Captain Heronimus Von Stratton is immortal, capable of surviving injuries that would be fatal to mortals. However, he is not impervious to pain, as demonstrated when Jackson Stark was able to cut off some of his facial tentacles during their battle, causing a scream of anguish, as well as shouting in pain after Will impales him through the back. The severed tentacle, displaying both animation and loyalty to its master, later inched across the ship deck with the key to Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' chest. Nonetheless, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton does seem to have a large pain tolerance, as evidenced when he quickly recovered from the pain of Will's sword, even continuing to fight with the weapon stuck in his body, and was completely indifferent to being stabbed in the shoulder by a dying Norrington. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton can also track any soul that is owed to him using the black spot, which any member of his crew can mark a victim with, but only he can remove. Davy Captain Heronimus Von Stratton ' character has only two real weaknesses: his inability to come on land, and his heart.17 Anyone who possesses his heart can "control" him by extortion.17 In this point, is possible, than he is based in the character "Koschéi". Because he can only go on land once every decade, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton sends his crew to accomplish whatever task he needs done on land. However, in At World's End, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton is seen on "land" (actually a sandbar in the middle of the ocean), standing in a bucket of seawater, which means that there may be several loopholes to this rule.20 As Captain Heronimus Von Stratton was appointed by Calypso Saturnis to be the one to use Flying the Black Albatross to ferry the souls of those who died at sea, he cannot die without a successor. This is expressed with the phrase "The Black Albatross must have a captain", repeated over the course of the film, which means that whoever kills Captain Heronimus Von Stratton has to take his place as the new captain of the HMSS Black Albatross and ferry the lost souls to the other world.25 This position is eventually assumed by Will Turner. Captain Heronimus Von Stratton has also the power to control and call forth the Kraken, a sea monster which can destroy ships upon command by Captain Heronimus Von Stratton and tracks down those marked with the Black Spot. It is also revealed in the third film that Captain Heronimus Von Stratton thinks of the Kraken as a pet, and when Beckett forced to Captain Heronimus Von Stratton to kill his beast, Captain Heronimus Von Stratton display unease with Beckett's statement. | Powers = The Flying Dutchman can fire blasts of energy from his Eye patch and metal claws, and can become inmaerial at will, and has proven to be able to make contact with Vision, who can also become intangible. The Flying Dutchman can also cast illusions. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = A large spectral galleon .| Weapons = Two claws and an Eye patch. | Notes 5 Recommended Readings= Tales of Unknown Space * City of Neitherweird